The Proposal
by RoryLogan-LL
Summary: This is just a little GG fanfic that I wrote up. Bob is a fanmade character and is credited to the users of the Gilmore Girls Forum on a website. Please read and review! Thanks!


Bob quietly stepped inside the comfort of his home, and locked the door behind him. He heard the TV on and walked into the living room where he found Rory asleep on the couch. She had a small business letter in her hand. When he picked it up, it weighed as if it were a feather. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper: "Dear Rory Gilmore, we regret to inform you that the position has been filled." Bob didn't want to read anymore. Rory had been rejected from _another_ newspaper. She had waited up for him, even though he had told her not to. Bob had been out on a "business" trip that day; it wasn't really a business trip, but a trip to Stars Hollow where he had talked to Lorelai and Luke Danes, Rory's mother and step-father, about something very important.

Bob set the letter down on the end-table. He strode over to where Rory was sleeping, and gently bent down and picked her up. She stirred a little, and then her eyes fluttered open. "Bob?" she asked. "Shhhh, it's ok, go back to sleep." Bob told her. "I waited up for you Bob" she persisted. "I know you did, hunny, I know." Tears started filling her eyes "I got another letter, Bob. I don't know if I'm fit to be a journalist! I haven't had a job since I graduated college!" Now tears were coming full-on, this wrenched my heart out, but she kept going. "Nobody wants me, Bob!" "That's not true Rory, I love you with all of my heart" And as if to prove it, I gave her a kiss. "I love you so much Bob." She barely responded, because she fell back to sleep. I cradled her against my chest, and then set her down on the bed, putting her under the sheets.

The next day, Bob woke up at 5:00am. He knew that Rory wouldn't be awake until around 9:00. Bob had begun his working to make this day the most special of Rory's ever. He had set to work on the cake first. He had made the cake, had the present ready for Rory's party, and had breakfast up at the table with balloons streamed around the house, when he had heard soft padded footsteps trudge downstairs. Then Rory had come into view. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rory! Happy birthday to you!" He had sung to her. It was Rory's 28th birthday that day, and he had been eager to make it her best. "Did you do _all_ of this for _me_?" she asked, bewildered. She had run over to Bob and gave him a big kiss.

After Rory had finished eating breakfast, Bob told her to go wash up because guests would be here in just about an hour. She had been very surprised. "What?!" She had asked "You mean you _invited_ people too!" She had tried to act angry, but there was still a _huge_ smile on her face! As soon as she had gone upstairs to shower and change, Bob took out the decorations. He put up streamers and banners, and he took out wine and different snacking foods. Then people had started arriving. Lorelai and Luke came, Emily and Richard, Lane and Zach, Paris and Doyle (who had just been married about a month ago), and some other people from Rory's childhood.

When Rory had come downstairs, she was overjoyed. "Oh my God!" she had said "Oh my God! You guys did _all_ of this?" "Well, actually it was all Bob." Lorelai had said to her daughter. Lorelai had then given Bob a questioning glance, he nodded, she returned his answer with a smile. "And now Rory, I have a question." Bob stated, turning to meet her gaze. "And what would that be?" She asked Bob in return. Bob then came closer to Rory, got down on one knee, and brought out her birthday present from his pocket. He opened up the tiny box, "Will you marry me, Rory Gilmore?" She stared at the ring for a small second, "Oh my God! YES!" she answered. Bob got up, relieved, and they kissed. At that very second, the phone rang, Bob went to answer it. "Hello?" he had said into the phone, "Uh, ya just a second." Handing the phone to Rory, she asked "Who is it?" He answered her with four words, "The New York Times."


End file.
